Keeping company
by Leonas
Summary: Behind the curtain stands something many believe to be broken. Forgotten by many. However those that remember him hold him dear. And one child tha tfeels they are the same decides to stay affter hours. Oneshot


It's quiet in pirate cove. No one really comes here. Well the staff sometimes do but they don't really look around.

Thats why I come here. Its a place to be alone. Well Foxy is here, but he is an animatronic. He isn't real. He isn't alive. But that doesn't matter. He is all I got. My one friend.

I don't have a family or really a home. Luckily they don't ask for money to walk in, because I don't really have that either. Though there is always some pizza behind the curtain of pirate cove. I'm not sure who leaves it, but its still nice to have. Eating pizza and talking to Foxy, thats how I like to spend my days when I can get out. Leave that place I'm forced to call home.

A part of me feels like Foxy can understand that. I know he isn't alive, but part of me wants to believe that in a way he is. That he understands my loneliness. What it feels like to not be wanted, and to go unnoticed by the world. Thats why I come back here and tell him about my days, my hopes, and my frustrations. Because he understands and we both could use the company I think.

However today is different. I recently overheard some staff talk about a rumor. They say the animatronics come to life at night. That they kill people. Could that really be true? If I stayed at night instead of going home… would Foxy kill me? Would all this really end? Was it that easy?

I had to find out. So tonight well… I'm behind the curtain again… eating some cold pizza, and hanging out with Foxy for what could possibly be the last time. Talking about what could be my last week alive. Getting out a few last frustrations and issues that hopefully after tonight won't matter. I got several hours before nightfall. Before he wakes up. But I don't mind. I like it here. Its quiet and no one is around, but I don't feel as alone here as I do in a crowd.

Oh… I must have fallen asleep… There is something cold and hard against my throat, directly under my chin. It feels… curved? Okay just have to… Oh god, don't scream. Okay its… oh god its foxy. And he is nose to nose with me. And looking straight into my eyes. He… he's alive!. Heh, he looks kinda funny with his head tilted like that. It's like he is thinking. Woah… he's jaw can open wide and those teeth look sharp.

Woah okay okay, I get it, lay my head on a bed of teeth. Okay… So is this how i'm going to die? My skull crushed? My brain pierced by sharp pierced of metal? Would It hurt nearly as bad as it sounds? Is this what those daredevils feel like when they put their hands or heads in the mouth of a crocodile? Wait, if he is going to crush me… why isn't he applying any pressure?

Okay… and now he is taking me out of his mouth… what is he thinking? I mean he is moving and doing these strange things.. he has to think right? This can't be just some random robot thing. Okay… now he is grabbing my arm and making me stand up. Not being rough about it… but thats definitely a strong grip. Wait is that a door? I don't remember that. Oh… so he can open handles with that hook of his, nice. Good thing it wasn't a knob.

"Where are we going?" No answer… he isn't even looking at me. Just looking straight ahead… wait are those suits? Are we backstage? Woah. This is kinda cool. And now he is looking around. Infact he has let go of me and is wandering the room. Looking at each suit. Why… wait…. lets have a closer look.

Woah… thats a lot of stuff in here. And the head… there is no way my own could fit in here. But if he forced it… Is this how I'm supposed to die? This looks painful… but if I'm in a suit… maybe I'll be with them… be HERE forever… that doesn't sound so bad…

"Are you going to stuff me into one of these?" Oh he is actually looking at me this time.. Now… he is looking at the suits again. I guess its obvious. It was kinda stupid for me to ask i guess. Well looks like he will be a while. But there are sure a lot of suits here. Some look almost exactly like the various characters. Others are fairly different… But… where are all the Foxy characters? There doesn't seem to be any that look like him. Why not?

Hey what's that? It looks like a pile of scrap… with a lady Foxy head? Oh no was this a robot like Foxy? Oh no, poor thing. "Oh I'm so sorry.. I wish I could fix you." Is she looking at me? What that sound? Oh she is moving too… and she looks… angry? I think she wants to kill me. But… Foxy is the one that gets that right. "I'm sorry…" I step away… and she doesn't follow… That poor girl… wish there was something I could do.

Something just grab me… oh it's Foxy again. He is pointing at something with his hook. Oh that looks kinda like him but black… 'Alright… let's do this." He's grabbing me again. not roughly but… its stronger. Oh god it hurts. I can barely fit in here. Something is stabbing me. I think something cut me pretty bad too. What is this feeling? I'm starting to get frightened. But its so close. An end to everything. This going to hurt but… I'll be free and maybe I'll have somewhere to belong. Ouch he is grabbing my head a little hard. This is already starting to hurt. Mayb-

* * *

><p>It's quiet in pirate cove. No one really comes here. Well the others sometimes do but they don't stay long. But that's okay, I'm not alone here. I got my brother Foxy with me. We live here, Talking and hanging out. He sometimes has to go and try to race to the door at the end of the hall. Says that there is a great booty to be found there. He is training me to run as fast as him so that we can take turns running down there.<p>

Sometimes, in the morning hours, kids come sneaking back here. They aren't suppose to, but they like our company and we like theirs. That's why we ask Chica to drop off some pizza behind our curtain from her own escapades into the kitchen. So the kids have something to eat while staying with us. They tell us about themselves, their lives, their dreams, and their frustrations. They talk and we listen. It's nice to have people want to talk to us.

And sometimes… I go to see my poor sister. Kids are nice and all… but some are just cruel. I do what I can from time to time. Putting bits and pieces back together slowly as I figure them out. But I don't think she will ever be complete again. She doesn't talk to me. But I think it's because she can't, since she is just as nice to me as Foxy is.

It's very nice really. It's quiet behind the curtain. But I don't feel lonely. I have my brother and my sister… and the others at night, and the kids in the morning. We keep each other company. This is the place I call home, and I wouldn't give it up for anything.


End file.
